indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Panama
Panama is a narrow country at the southern end of Central America, bordering both the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, and the countries of Costa Rica and Colombia. The country has a tropical climate with many forests and grasslands. A central mountain range spine is the dominant landform of the country. Prior to European contact, the Maya built several cities in the area. Colonized by Spain in the sixteenth century, it became part of Colombia in 1821, but with American help, became its own sovereign country in 1903. Panama gave control of a strip of land to the United States, which built the Panama Canal in 1914 and controlled access to the canal for much of the twentieth century. Adventures in Panama In 1922, Charles Kingston brought two of his students, Indiana Jones and Magnus Völler to a dig at an Ancient Mayan City in Panama, where Kingston found the Jade Sphere. Around 1933, Kingston returned to Panama to place his journal in the Temple of the Cosmos where he had found the sphere, as a clue to where he was planning on going. In 1936, Simon Katanga was imprisoned in Panama City on charges of rum smuggling. Jones bailed out Katanga, and hired the Bantu Wind to take him to the Aleutian Islands. In 1939, Völler returned to the area, hiring Sudao and his pillagers to attack the Jungle Village that had clues to where Kingston had gone. Jones arrived and hired the Boat Captain to take him upriver along with photojournalist Maggie O'Malley. Jones stopped the attack on the village, and found his way past the pillagers' camp, defeated Sudao, and got into the ancient Mayan city. Recovering Kingston's journal, Jones was confronted by Völler, but escaped. Jones and O'Malley then traveled onto Istanbul. In 1941, Indiana Jones was flown to the US military base at Río Hato after being picked up by Colonel Musgrove and Major Nichols, who needed Jones to search for the Akashic Hall of Records. While showering at the base, Jones was attacked by an unknown assassin, who was killed by Nichols. Realizing that someone in the military was secretly a Nazi spy, Jones made a plot to pretend he was dead, then traveled by road with Musgrove and Nichols to Santa Clara, where Jones pretended to meet with his contact el Martillo. Jones ditched his two Army handlers and hired a plane flown by Bert Brodowski, who took him to Costa Rica. Locations in Panama *Panama City *Temple of the Cosmos area **Jungle Village **Ancient Mayan City *Río Hato **US Army Air base *Santa Clara *Panama Canal Behind the scenes In real life, Panama is not known for being settled by the Maya. Appearances *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **''The Sea Butchers'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt'' *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' External links * Category:Countries